The Unova Chronicles
by MuggleBehavior
Summary: Join the young Pokemon Trainer, Hilbert Black, as he travels Unova. Along the way, Hilbert encounters surprising twists that may just change his life forever. And discovers his love for Pokemon, and his best friend.


**Before you read, I'd like you all to know that this chapter is short because it's an introduction. I'd like to see what you guys all think before I really start it. So I hope you all enjoy. **

The alarm clock on my dresser rang out suddenly, and I sleepily turned it off. Groaning, I slowly picked myself up until I was in a sitting position. I wouldn't have normally gotten up without the nagging from my mom, but today was special. Today I was going to become a Pokémon Trainer.

Oh, hold up, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Hilbert Black. It's a weird name, I know, but I think it suits me. I live in a place called Nuvema Town, in the best region ever, Unova. Well I can't be too sure about that, since I never been anywhere else.

I stretched and slowly began my morning routine. After I was done, I took a shower, got dressed in the new clothes my mom bought me, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

My house isn't the fanciest place ever, but it's okay. A nice kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room; like any normal house. My mom was at the stove making breakfast, as I ran down the stairs she looked at me.

"How many times have I told you not to run down those stairs? You're going to fall and break a bone I'm telling you!" She yelled as I shrugged. I was too hungry to care about what she was complaining about now.

She had made my favorite, bacon and scrambled eggs. After I gulfed it down, I got up, but my mother stopped me.

"I need to talk to you." She told me sternly.

"I can't, I'm going to be late." I replied, staring at the Minccino clock on the wall. I only had fifteen minutes to get to Professor Juniper's lab.

"This is important." She said, this time her voice lowered. I stared at her face, and I could see her eyes watering.

"Oh mom, please don't." I told her. Seeing her cry was not on my agenda for the day. It would ruin everything, and I'd probably end up staying home.

"I'm sorry," She said as she whipped her eyes. "It's just that I'm going to miss you a lot Hil. You're so grown, I can't believe it's already your time to leave me."

I stared at the ground, not knowing how to reply. Even though my mother made me furious most of the time, I still loved her. Seeing her so sad, I felt like staying home.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked, not in a rude way. Her eyes opened in surprise and she shook her head.

"Of course not, I just have to get used to things. This is your time to grow and see the world, and I won't stop you from doing that."

"Mom," I said suddenly. "I'm never really going to leave you. I'll be back, I swear."

"I know that." She said, and then a smile spread across her face. "Maybe I'll start dating again once you're gone."

"Mom!" I groaned. She was just perfect at ruining moments.

"Hey, I'm not getting any younger you now."

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked, picturing my mom dating other men was not something I wanted to think about. I bet you're wondering where my dad is. Truth is, I don't know. Neither does my mom. He left when I was younger, and my mom never found or heard from him ever again.

"Fine, I'll stop. Sweetie, go get ready to leave." She said as she glanced at the clock. "You only have five minutes left."

She didn't have to say no more, I turned and ran up the stairs.

"What did I tell you about running on the stairs!" I heard my mom shout, and I laughed. In a weird way, I was actually going to miss all of her nagging.

Once I was in my room, I grabbed the backpack that was on my chair, and the Poke ball on my desk. I starred at it, and then put it on the special Poke ball holder my mom had bought me.

My dad had left me that Pokémon the day he left. Well that's what my mom told me. It was the only thing that really connected me to him. I just wanted to know why he gave me that Pokémon.

Before I left, I looked at my room, knowing this would be the last time in a while I'd see this place. With a sigh, turned around and _walked_ down the stairs.

I ran to the front door, but before I left I turned to my mom and said "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Hil." She said, her eyes starting to water again.

Like I said before, I didn't want to see her crying, so I left without another word, about to begin my adventure as a Pokémon Trainer.


End file.
